Let's Live Happily Ever After
by DeShadyLady
Summary: Sakura, hidup bersama anak tunggalnya. Keseharian ia lewati dengan kerja, kerja dan kerja. Semua yang ia lakukan demi anaknya. Ia tidak peduli apa yang terjadi padanya asal anaknya mendapat hidup yang lebih layak. Suatu hari ia kabur dari majikannya dan jatuh pingsan di tempat pembuangan sampan apartemen mewah. Ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu tuan besar Uchiha, Uchiha Sasuke.


Disclaimer: Naruto, Masashi Kishimoto

 _Song by Martin Garrix ft. Bebe Rexha – In the Name of Love_

Not own anything of Naruto.

This story is originally made by me.

* * *

 **Let'** **s Live Happily Ever After**

Written by Shady (DeShadyLady)

* * *

Sakura telah ditinggal pergi kekasihnya. Lebih parahnya, kekasihnya itu menghamilinya sebelum ia pergi dengan wanita lain. Sejak hari itu ia memilih untuk melupakan kekasihnya dan berjuang bekerja demi anak yang ia kandung. Anak laki-lakinya kini telah berusia empat tahun. Ia rela banting tulang, ia rela bekerja seharian, ia bahkan rela memberi nyawanya asal anaknya hidup bahagia. Ia tidak ingin anaknya sepertinya, ia ingin hidup anaknya baik dan benar. Ia ingin anaknya menjadi seorang yang sukses di masa depan nantinya.

Hari-hari Sakura lewati seperti biasa, kerja, kerja dan kerja. Sampai ia bertemu dengan seorang pria yang kebetulan melihatnya dalam kondisi yang mengenaskan. Ya, Sakura bekerja sebagai pembantu rumah tangga.

Sakura disiksa dan rela dipukul majikannya hanya demi sesuap nasi.

 _Sampai pria itu menyelamatkannya._

Sakura rela dijadikan tempat pemuas nafsu oleh sang majikan hanya demi sesuap nasi.

 _Sampai pria itu menyelamatkannya._

Sakura rela dihina dan dicaci maki hanya demi sesuap nasi.

 _Sampai pria itu menyelamatkannya._

Sakura rela, ia rela, semua akan ia lakukan demi anak tunggalnya.

 _Sampai pria itu menyelamatkannya._

:::

Sepatu pantofel hitam itu melangkah pelan, berjalan menyusuri tempat pembuangan sampah apartemennya. Ia bermaksud mengecek pekerjaan karyawannya yang sudah ia tegur untuk merapikan segala sesuatu, sekalipun itu tempat sampah. Dan betapa terkejutnya dengan apa yang ia jumpai.

"Hei, hei, sadarlah!"

Wanita itu tidak beraksi meski sudah dipanggil berulang kali.

:::

Sakura dapat merasakan cahaya matahari menusuk ke dalam matanya. Ia membuka matanya perlahan. Kepalanya masih terasa pusing dan berat. Sakura berusaha bangkit dari posisi berbaringnya.

"Jangan bergerak dulu. Lukamu masih sangat parah." Telinganya mendengar suara _baritone,_ yang berarti pemilik suara itu adalah laki-laki.

Meski Sakura belum sepenuhnya sadar, ia takut, ia sungguh takut.

"Pergi! Jangan dekati aku!"

Pria itu tersentak dengan perlakuan Sakura. Tapi ia tetap mempertahankan tampang datarnya.

"Tenanglah, aku bukan orang jahat."

Sakura merasa tubuhnya langsung bersentuhan dengan selimut yang ia tarik untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia melihat ke bawah selimut, ya ampun! Ia tidak memakai apapun! Pria ini masih bisa mengatakan ia pria baik-baik?

"BOHONG! Kau bahkan melepas seluruh pakaianku! Pergi atau aku akan membunuhmu!"

"Hei, hei. Apakah itu yang kau katakan pada orang yang sudah menyelamatkanmu?"

Pertahanan Sakura melunak. Wajahnya melembut.

"Ma-maksudmu?"

"Kau pingsan di dekat tempat pembuangan sampah semalam. Apa kau ingat?"

Sakura berusaha mengingat kejadian yang terjadi semalam. Oh, ia berusaha lari dari kejaran orang suruhan majikannya!

"O-oh, maaf." Sakura menundukkan kepala untuk menunjukkan kesungguhannya dalam minta maaf.

"Tidak apa, mungkin kau masih _shock_. Istirahatlah dulu. Aku sudah menyuruh dokter pribadiku mengobati seluruh lukamu, tenang saja dia perempuan. Dan aku tidak melihat apa pun selama ia melakukannya."

Hah? Dokter pribadi? Dan kamar ini juga sangat mewah. Siapa pria ini sebenarnya? Batin Sakura.

"Te-terima kasih. Ta-tapi tuan, aku harus segera pergi menjemput anakku. Dia pasti bingung karena aku tinggal semalaman di tempat penitipan anak."

"Kau mempunyai anak?"

"Ya, seorang putra. Usianya empat tahun."

"Siapa namanya?"

"Rai, Haruno Rai."

"Baiklah, berikan alamatnya. Aku bisa membawanya kemari untuk bertemu denganmu."

"Tapi aku mengajarkan Rai untuk tidak mengikuti siapa pun selain diriku dan kemana aku menitipkannya."

"Kau bisa berbicara dengannya melalui telepon atau _video call_ jika ia memang tidak mau mendengarkanku. Aku letakkan ponsel ini disini, angkat saja jika berdering."

"Ba-baiklah, terima kasih, tuan." Sakura berusaha tersenyum. Kemudian Sakura menuliskan alamat tempat penitipan anak itu di secarik kertas dan pena yang terdapat di atas nakas.

"Ini, tuan. Aku sangat berterima kasih pada tuan karena sudah menyelamatkanku." ucap Sakura sambil memberikan kertas tersebut pada pria itu.

"Sasuke, Uchiha Sasuke." Pria itu memperkenalkan diri sambil menerima kertas berisikan alamat itu.

Bukannya membalas nama untuk memperkenalkan diri, Sakura malah bertanya, "Uchiha? Uchiha yang namanya terpampang di gedung tinggi itu?"

"Oh, kau tahu perusahaanku?"

"Apa? Itu milikmu?" Sungguh Sakura akan terkena serangan jantung jika terus seperti ini. Dan lagipula, siapa yang tidak tahu gedung itu. Itu gedung terbesar di wilayah ini dengan tulisan 'Uchiha' yang terpampang diatas gedung tersebut.

"Hn? Apa itu masalah?"

"Ti-tidak. Maksudku, kenapa kau bisa berada di tempat pembuangan sampah samping apartemen mewah itu?"

"Hn? Aku tidak boleh berkeliling apartemenku sendiri?"

"Apa? Itu juga milikmu?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab, ia menatap Sakura dengan tatapan malas.

"A-ah, maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku bukan wanita jalang yang akan meminta uang apapun darimu, tenang saja. Aku hanya ingin meminta pekerjaan, kalau boleh. A-aku baru saja kehilangan pekerjaanku semalam."

"Hn, baiklah. Kita bicarakan setelah aku menjemput anakmu."

"Terima kasih, Uchiha- _sama_."

"Kau belum memberitahu namamu, wanita cantik." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sakura. Menatapnya intens.

Wajah Sakura memerah, ia tersentak dan segera memundurkan wajahnya.

"A-aa, i-itu, Sakura. Haruno Sakura. Ma-maaf." Sakura segera memalingkan wajahnya. Jantungnya sungguh tak sehat jika terus menerus ditatap pria tampan sekaligus kaya raya ini. Ah ya satu lagi, pandai menggoda.

Sasuke menjauhkan wajahnya. Kemudian berjalan menuju pintu keluar "Hn. Tunggu disini, aku akan menjemput Rai." Setelah itu punggung Sasuke hilang dari pintu tersebut.

Mata Sakura meredup, senyum lemah terukir di wajahnya. Dari cara Sasuke menyebut nama Rai, Sasuke terlihat seperti seorang ayah di mata Sakura. Ya, seorang ayah yang sedang memanggil anaknya. Berjanji pada istrinya akan segera kembali setelah menjemput anak mereka pulang.

'Apa? Tidak tidak Jangan bermimpi Sakura. Bos besar itu tidak mungkin menyukai janda dan jalang seperti dirimu.' Batin Sakura.

"Kau hanya akan tersakiti bila terlalu dekat denganku, Uchiha Sasuke. Aku tidak pantas berada di tempat ini. Aku kotor." lirih Sakura pada dirinya sendiri. Dan ia tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berada di depan pintu kamar tersebut.

* * *

 ** _If I told you this was only gonna hurt  
If I warned you that the fire's gonna burn  
Would you walk in? Would you let me do it first?  
Do it all in the name of love_**

* * *

Sasuke tiba di sebuah tempat penitipan anak. Ah, ia lupa menanyakan ciri-ciri dari anak Sakura. Untuk kali ini sang pemilik utama dari seluruh perusahaan yang berada di bawah naungan Uchiha Group merasa sangat bodoh.

"Baiklah, akan aku tanya saja pada penjaganya nanti." gumam Sasuke entah pada siapa.

Sasuke turun dari mobil _sport_ mewahnya, berjalan masuk ke tempat penitipan anak itu bagaikan seorang ayah yang akan menjemput anaknya. Langkahnya semakin mendekat ke pintu depan penitipan tersebut, seketika Sasuke mendengar beberapa anak menangis dan berteriak. Ia mengintip melalui jendela yang berada tepat di samping pintu yang kebetulan tirai jendela itu tidak tertutup sepenuhnya.

Terlihat beberapa anak berteriak dan menangis. Sedangkan si pengasuh hanya duduk tenang dan tampak asik memainkan ponsel, tidak memperdulikan anak-anak yang sedang menangis itu.

Sasuke mengerutkan dahinya. 'Kurang ajar, penjaga anak macam apa mereka.' umpatnya dalam diam. Sasuke tidak dapat menahan amarahnya lebih lama lagi, ia segera membuka pintu depan tersebut dengan kasar. Beberapa pengasuh terkejut dan langsung menatap ke arah pintu.

"Ada masalah apa tuan? Tidak bisakah anda sopan sedikit?" tanya wanita paruh baya yang tampak seperti pemimpin para pengasuh disana.

"Aku menjemput Haruno Rai." ucap Sasuke ketus dan memandang tajam kepada wanita itu.

"Apakah kau ayahnya? Wah tampan sekaliii-!" ucap salah satu pengasuh yang lebih muda.

Sasuke tak mengubris apa yang didengarnya, ia bahkan tidak duduk. Ia hanya berdiri dengan tampang datar dan dingin. Tak lama kemudian, apa yang ia tunggu datang. Sekarang berdiri di hadapannya seorang anak kecil berambut cepak berwarna putih kecoklatan – pirang, tapi tidak berwarna kuning lebih seperti warna krem, kulitnya hampir sama dengan warna kulit Sakura, hanya saja sedikit lebih gelap. Identik dengan gen orang barat menurut Sasuke.

"Rai, apa kau kenal paman ini?" tanya wanita tua itu sambil menatap Rai.

Dan belum sempat Rai menjawab, "Hn, aku ayahnya. Ambil uang ini, maaf telah merepotkan kalian semua." Sasuke mengambilkan segepok uang dari dari dompetnya dan menyerahkan pada wanita tua itu. Wanita itu tampak senang, ia segera menerima uang tersebut dan mengucapkan terima kasih. Sasuke tersenyum pada Rai dan menggendongnya dengan lembut. Rai tidak melawan, ia hanya terlihat bingung dengan keadaan.

"Apa kau papaku?" tanya Rai saat ia digendong oleh Sasuke.

"Hn, mungkin. Mungkin akan menjadi papamu, mamamu itu sangat cantik." Sasuke hanya tersenyum dan mendudukkan Rai pada _toddler car seat_ yang baru saja ia beli khusus untuk Rai.

"Wah, kita naik mobil yah?" Rai tersenyum lebar. "Papa?" Rai melihat Sasuke dengan ragu.

"Hn, kau suka mobil ini?"

"Ya!" seru Rai sambil menampilkan senyum riangnya. Dan Sasuke tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum saat memandang anak itu.

:::

Sakura mulai khawatir, sudah 2 jam lamanya dan ia tidak juga mendapati Rai dan Sasuke di tempat ia berada saat ini. Bahkan ponsel itu juga tidak berdering. Sakura memutuskan untuk berjalan keluar dari kamar tersebut dan mencari pelayan yang tadi memberinya baju untuk dipakai. Sakura dapat melihat dapur dari arah ia berdiri saat ini, maka ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke tempat tersebut. Ia kini memakai kaus berwarna biru tua dengan celana pendek yang santai. Pakaian itu sangat pas di badannya, membuat Sakura heran siapa yang membelikan pakaian untuknya.

Sakura terpaku pada beberapa pelayan yang sedang memasak, aroma masakan membuatnya lupa akan tujuannya berjalan keluar dari kamar. Tangannya yang sudah terbiasa bekerja menyentuh salah satu piring kemudian mulai mencucinya.

"Nyonya, maaf. Biar saya saja yang mengerjakannya." Ucap salah satu pelayan.

"Tidak apa, aku sudah terbiasa dengan ini. Oh ya, jangan panggil aku seperti itu. Aku bukan siapa-siapa disini." Sakura meletakkan piring yang dicucinya di tempat pengering dan tersenyum pada pelayan itu.

"Ta-tapi tadi.. Tuan yang menyuruh kami mempersiapkan makanan untuk nyonya. Tuan berkata pada kami bahwa mulai hari ini kami harus memanggil Anda dengan sebutan Nyonya."

"Apa? Mengapa dia seenaknya seperti itu? Apa dia memang selalu seperti itu selama ini?"

Sakura tidak menyangka pria tadi yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu seenaknya seperti ini, hal ini membuat Sakura berharap lebih dari pria tersebut. Sakura tidak ingin berharap lebih, tidak, tidak, tidak boleh.

"Ti-tidak, tuan sangat baik pada kami." jawab pelayan itu.

"Hm? Aku tidak percaya. Ucapanmu seperti terpaksa."

"Benar, Nyonya. Tuan yang menyelamatkan ibuku dari sakit keras dan memberiku pekerjaan. Aku tidak tahu bagaimana nasibku bila tidak ada tuan saat itu."

Tubuh Sakura membeku. Ia kembali teringat akan dirinya, dirinya juga diselamatkan oleh Sasuke, si tuan besar itu. Sakura terdiam kemudian meneruskan untuk mencuci piringnya hingga habis. Ia tersenyum miris, membayangkan Sasuke jatuh cinta padanya atau ia yang telah jatuh cinta pada Sasuke adalah suatu hal yang mutlak tidak boleh ia lakukan. Sakura masih harus menjaga Rai, dengan segenap jiwa dan raganya.

"Nyonya, um, aku mohon jangan katakan kalau nyonya yang mencuci semua ini. Aku akan dimarahi tuan jika ia tahu."

"Tenang saja, ia tidak akan tahu. Dan panggil aku Sakura, bukan Nyonya." Sakura tersenyum tulus pada pelayan itu. Sakura berjalan keluar dari dapur dan meninggalkan pelayan itu disana. Ia memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat rumah mewah ini, ya kapan lagi bisa mengunjungi tempat seperti ini.

Sakura terkagum dengan rumah ini, banyak pernak pernik antik serta lukisan yang indah. Sakura berhenti setelah mendapati sesuatu yang menariknya di ruangan yang menyerupai ruang tamu ini. Foto keluarga. Tampak ayah yang tegas dan ibu yang anggun, serta dua orang anak laki-laki yang tampan. Mata Sakura tertuju pada anak lelaki yang paling kecil, Sakura rasa ia kenal siapa anak itu. Wajahnya tidak jauh berbeda saat kecil maupun saat sudah dewasa. Hanya rambutnya yang mencuat saat kecil itu sudah memanjang hingga menutup sebelah matanya. Sakura tidak dapat menahan untuk tersenyum kecil ketika melihat anak lelaki sedari tadi ia tatapi di foto tersebut.

"Selamat datang, tuan." Sakura mendengar suara salah satu pelayan dari suatu arah yang Sakura yakini berasal dari pintu depan rumah ini. Meski Sakura tidak tahu dimana, ia berusaha berjalan agar mencapai tempat tersebut. Sakura berjalan dan berjalan, pintu utama tidak juga ia temukan. Ia semakin risih saat suasana sore membuat rumah semakin gelap, ia mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berada.

 _-Bruk_

Sakura tidak memperhatikan apa yang ada di belakangnya sebelum melangkah mundur.

"Hn, kau tersesat?"

Mengetahui siapa pemilik suara itu, Sakura segera berbalik dan membungkuk hormat.

"A-aa, Uchiha- _sama_. Maaf."

"Hn, anakmu ada di atas." Sasuke menunjuk jalan dengan dagunya. Terlihat angkuh, tapi sangat tampan.

Wajah Sakura memerah seketika. "I-iya." Sakura hanya diam dan mengikuti arah jalan Sasuke.

:::

"Mamaaaa-!" Rai berlari dan segera memeluk Sakura.

Sakura menyetarakan tingginya dengan Rai dan memeluknya dengan erat. Rai adalah belahan jiwa Sakura, kehidupan Sakura, bahkan Sakura tidak dapat membayangkan bagaimana ia hidup tanpa Rai. Sakura melepas pelukannya dan tersenyum lembut pada Rai.

"Mama lihat, papa membelikan semua mainan ini untuk Rai!" ucap Rai sambil mengangkat salah satu mainan yang baru saja ia beli bersama Sasuke. Dan menunjuk sekumpulan mainan yang ditaruh ditengah ruangan itu. Sakura dapat melihat semua mainan yang bertumpuk dan sejumlah pelayan yang berada di ruangan tersebut sedang membantu membukanya satu per satu.

"Hah? papa?" Sakura tersentak. Ia melirik ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke balas menatapnya kemudian tersenyum tipis. Oh, senyuman itu berhasil membuat wajah Sakura memerah.

"Ya, papa!" Rai menunjuk Sasuke. "Dia itu papanya Rai 'kan, ma?" Rai menatap Sakura dan Sasuke bergantian.

"Rai, jangan sembarang bica-"

"Hn, iya Rai. Aku papamu, namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Apa Rai akan senang jika Rai berganti nama menjadi Uchiha Rai nantinya?"

Rai tampak bingung dan berpikir sejenak.

"Tapi, kenapa papa baru datang sekarang? Papa kemana?" Rai menatap sendu tepat pada mata Sasuke.

"Maafkan papa, Rai. Papa bekerja keras agar Rai dan mama dapat hidup dengan tenang dan menikmati semua kemewahan ini." Sakura terkejut dengan pernyataan Sasuke. Ternyata selain tampan dan kaya, pria ini juga pandai akting. Sakura menyumpahi dirinya sendiri agar tidak tertipu oleh lelaki mana pun lagi. Tanpa sadar Sakura menatap tajam Sasuke yang sedang mengusap pelan kepala Rai.

"Hm, begitu ya? Kalau begitu Rai mau ganti nama, nama Rai adalah Uchiha Rai, yeay!" seru Rai sambil tersenyum lebar. Sasuke mengusap pelan wajah Rai dan kembali tersenyum padanya.

"Nenek Chiyo, tolong temani Rai bermain. Ada yang harus kubicarakan dengan nyonya besar ini." ucap Sasuke sambil membalas tatapan tajam Sakura. Sakura mengerutkan dahinya dan tak percaya ucapan pria itu.

"Baik, tuan besar. Aku akan menjaga tuan muda dengan baik." Nenek Chiyo muncul dari belakang dan membungkuk hormat pada Sasuke. Sasuke membalas ucapan nenek itu dengan senyum tipis.

"Ikut aku." ucap Sasuke sambil menarik pergelangan tangan Sakura.

:::

Sekarang disinilah Sakura berada, kamar indah nan mewah milik Uchiha Sasuke. Pria tampan, kaya raya, sangat menggoda dan pandai akting, itu menurut penilaian Sakura sejauh ini.

"Uchiha- _sama,_ apa maksud dari semua ini?" Sakura bertanya terlebih dulu

"Hn. Bukankah sudah jelas?" jawab Sasuke acuh tak acuh.

"Apanya yang jelas?" Sakura tidak dapat lagi menyembunyikan kekesalannya.

"Aku akan memberimu pekerjaan."

"Benarkah?" Sakura tersenyum, "Apa itu?"

"Menjadi nyonya besar di rumah ini."

"A-apa?" Sakura membulatkan matanya dan alisnya mengkerut, "Uchiha- _sama_ sedang bercanda 'kan?"

"Apa aku terlihat seperti itu?" Sasuke menatap dalam Sakura, mendekatkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sakura.

"A-aa, a-aku tidak mungkin. Aku tidak pantas. Tidak, aku kotor. Kau tidak tahu diriku, Uchiha- _sama._ "

"Panggil aku Sasuke."

"Baiklah, Sasuke- _sama._ "

"Buang - _sama_ nya, ganti."

"Sasuke.. – _kun?"_

"Atau mau panggil husband, hubby, sayang, darling atau semacamnya juga boleh. Aku tidak akan keberatan."

"Ta-tapi, apa ini semacam sandiwara?"

"Sandiwara? Apa yang kau bicarakan Sakura?"

"Bukan, aku hanya takut. Dan tadi saat Sasuke- _kun_ berbohong pada Rai, aku merasa anda sangat pandai berakting. Lagipula aku ini sampah yang ditinggal pergi kekasihku. Lihatlah Rai, ia tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang ayah." Lirih Sakura, air matanya tidak bisa ia tahan jika sudah membicarakan hal yang berkaitan dengan Rai.

"Siapa yang menghamilimu?"

"Apa? Tidak, jangan. Jangan dekati dia. Dia orang yang berbahaya."

"Cih, kau kira aku siapa. Kau kira aku takut dengan sampah masyarakat seperti itu?"

"Bagaimana pun ia ayah kandung Rai. Aku hanya tidak ingin Rai kehilangan ayahnya."

"Aku ayahnya Rai, selamanya hanya aku seorang. Aku tidak tahu mengapa aku seperti ini, Sakura. Tapi perasaanku berkata bahwa Rai selamanya akan menjadi anakku. Dan kau akan selamanya menjadi istriku. Bukan istri bajingan brengsek yang sudah pergi meninggalkanmu."

Sakura terkejut, ia tidak berhenti mengedipkan matanya. Tapi hatinya menghangat. Apakah ini keajaiban yang Tuhan siapkan untuknya dan Rai selama ini?

"A-apa Sasuke- _kun_ benar-benar serius?"

"Tentu." Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya lebih dekat lagi, lalu mengecup singkat bibir Sakura. Sakura langsung salah tingkah. Ia hanya dapat menunduk untuk menyimpan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Maaf. Aku masih merasa takut akan hal ini."

"Tidak apa, katakan dulu siapa nama lelaki bajingan itu."

"Hm, namanya.. Darui."

"Apa Rai mirip dirinya?"

"Benar, ia juga punya rambut seperti Rai. Ia keturunan Inggris-Amerika-Jepang. Aku tidak terlalu tahu latar belakang keluarganya. Aku mengenalnya saat berada di pesta salah satu temanku yang memiliki darah Eropa-Jepang, Yamanaka Ino. Saat itu aku sangat bodoh, langsung tertipu oleh rayuannya."

"Berapa kali ia menidurimu?"

"Hah?"

"Hn, jawab saja."

"Kami hanya bersama selama 5 bulan, hm.. setahuku hanya sekitar belasan kali."

"Lalu siapa lagi yang menidurimu selama ini? Maksudku, dalam bentuk paksaan."

"U-untuk apa? Aku tahu aku ini tidak pantas dan aku sudah mengatakannya sejak awal. Jadi kalau kau merasa jijik padaku, aku da-"

"Kubilang jawab saja!"

Bahu Sakura sedikit terangkat mendengar seruan tegas dari Sasuke.

"A-aa, majikanku. Majikanku yang terakhir ini, namanya Jiraiya. Dia sangat mesum."

"Selain itu? Masih ada lagi?"

"Tidak, hanya mereka. Maaf Sasuke- _kun,_ a-aku sudah sangat kotor. Diluar sana, masih banyak wanita lain yang pantas dengan tuan besar sepertimu." tangisan Sakura pecah begitu saja.

Lengan kekar Sasuke memeluk Sakura dengan erat dan posesif.

"Tak akan aku biarkan mereka menyentuh milikku lagi. Sejujurnya aku sudah memeriksa semuanya, terima kasih sudah jujur padaku Sakura." Sasuke semakin mengeratkan pelukannya dan menenggelamkan wajahnya pada tengkuk Sakura.

"A-apa maksudmu? Jadi kau hanya mengetesku?"

"Bukan, aku hanya ingin memastikan bahwa kau sudah tidak punya perasaan pada siapapun. Aku akan segera menjadikanmu milikku, secepatnya. Apa kau keberatan, Sakura?"

"U-um, i-itu, kurasa ak bu-butuh waktu."wajah Sakura kembali memerah. Menjalin hubungan dengan pria tampan serta kaya raya seperti Sasuke belum pernah ia rasakan. Dan Sakura merasa sangat malu dan tidak siap dengan hal ini.

"Tidak apa, ambillah waktumu." Sasuke melepas pelukannya. "Kali ini, biar aku yang menuntunmu, Sakura. Biar aku yang menjadi penerangmu. Biar aku yang melindungimu dan Rai. Mulai sekarang, kau dapat berbagi semua kesusahanmu denganku, Sakura. Beri aku kesempatan untuk mencintaimu, Sakura." Sasuke mengusap lembut wajah Sakura. "Aku tahu ini terlalu cepat, tapi aku hanya menuruti kata hatiku."

Sakura tersenyum bahagia, lagi-lagi air matanya tak tertahankan. Tapi kali ini berbeda, ini bukan tangisan kesedihan.

* * *

 ** _Would you let me lead you even when you're blind?  
In the darkness, in the middle of the night  
In the silence, when there's no one by your side  
Would you call in the name of love?_**

* * *

Dalam senyumnya, Sakura berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Ia akan mencoba percaya pada pria dihadapannya saat ini. Ia akan mencoba menerima pria ini apa adanya. Ia akan mencoba percaya pada perkataan lelaki, sekali lagi. Dan besar harapannya bawah ini adalah CINTA. Cinta yang benar-benar dirasakannya dan juga pasangannya. Cinta yang sebenarnya, cinta yang penuh akan kasih sayang, cinta yang akan saling melindungi dan menjaga satu sama lain. Sakura hanya berharap semua perkataan pria ini atas nama cinta.

 ** _In the name of love, name of love  
In the name of love, name of love_**

Sasuke tahu, semua terlalu cepat. Tapi hatinya tidak sejalan dengan logikanya. Ia merasa sangat mencintai Sakura dan sangat ingin melindungi wanita itu. Bukan, ia bukan menginginkan tubuh wanita itu. Tapi ia ingin hatinya dan kasih sayangnya. Ini bukan mengenai rasa kasihan dengan seorang wanita yang terluka, tapi ini kata hati yang berbicara. Sasuke jatuh cinta. Ia mungkin belum mengatakannya secara utuh pada Sakura. Tapi ia merasa Sakura dapat mengerti apa yang ia rasakan. Dan ia berharap hatinya tidak salah, karena hanya kali ini lah logikanya kalah dengan hatinya.

 ** _In the name of_**

 ** _LOVE_**

Rai masih bermain diruangan yang sama. Ia terlihat sangat bahagia dengan mainan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan sebelumnya. Mobil-mobilan, meja bermain khusus _Lego_ , kereta api beserta relnya, dan masih banyak lagi. Bahkan ada juga satu set alat musik drum yang diminta anak itu. Sasuke benar-benar menuruti semua kemauan Rai. Dan benar saja, Rai terlihat sangat semangat saat menggebuk drum tersebut, meski ia tidak tahu caranya dan hanya memukulnya sembarangan. Rai juga meminta beberapa macam alat tulis, buku tulis dan juga tas sekolah yang sudah sangat diinginkannya dari dulu. Rai memang belum bersekolah karena Sakura belum mau menyekolahkannya dengan alasan biaya. Sekolah untuk anak usia dini tidaklah murah, dan gaji yang didapat Sakura belum dapat menyanggupi hal itu. Tapi Rai tidak mengeluh, malah sebaliknya anak itu belajar menulis dan membaca sendiri. Saat ini juga Rai sedang asik menulis di buku tulis yang ia beli tadi karena sudah bosan bermain.

"Wah, tuan muda sangat pandai menulis yah, siapa yang mengajarkanmu?" tanya nenek Chiyo yang memerhatikan tulisan Rai pada buku tersebut.

"Tidak ada, Rai belajar sendiri, hebat 'kan? Hehehe.." Rai berhenti dan menjawab pertanyaan nenek Chiyo.

"Ah, iya. Tuan muda sangat hebat."

"Hm, nenek. Bolehkah jangan memanggilku seperti itu? Namaku Rai, bukan tuan muda." ujar Rai dengan polos.

"Kalau begitu, baiklah, Rai."

Rai hanya tersenyum dan melanjutkan aktivitas menulisnya.

Sakura dan Sasuke berada di depan pintu ruangan itu, memperhatikan Rai dari celah pintu dalam diam. Sakura menangis dan menutup mulutnya, ia masih tidak percaya ia dan Rai mendapat seluruh kebahagiaan ini. Sasuke merangkulnya erat. Tatapannya masih terpaku pada Rai dan sesekali tersenyum sambil membayangkan Rai akan tumbuh menjadi anak yang kuat dan pintar di masa depan.

"Sasuke- _kun,_ terima kasih. Terima kasih untuk semuanya." Sakura memberanikan diri untuk memeluk Sasuke. Ia sangat malu sehingga menyembunyikan wajahnya pada dada pria itu.

"Ya, sama-sama, Sakura. Kalian tanggung jawabku selamanya, aku pastikan hal itu. Percayalah padaku." Sasuke membalas pelukan Sakura dan mengusap kepalanya pelan.

"Ya, iya Sasuke- _kun_. Aku percaya padamu." ucap Sakura dalam sela tangisannya.

* * *

 ** _If I told you we could bathe in all the lights  
Would you rise up, come and meet me in the sky?  
Would you trust me when you're jumping from the heights?  
Would you fall in the name of love_?**

* * *

"Papa, mama kenapa? Kenapa mama menangis lagi?" Rai keluar dari ruangan tersebut dan melihat Sakura menangis di pelukan Sasuke. Menyadari suara Rai, Sakura segera mengusap air matanya dan melihat ke arah Rai.

"Tidak, mama tidak apa-apa, sayang. Mama hanya bahagia. Apa Rai juga bahagia?" Sakura mengusap pelan rambut Rai.

"Oh, iya tentu saja! Rai sangat senang punya papa seperti papa Sasuke! Rai tidak ingin pergi dari sini." Rai memeluk kaki Sasuke begitu saja. Sasuke menyetarakan badannya dan memeluk Rai dengan erat.

"Papa tidak akan membiarkan Rai pergi, papa janji."

"Oh ya pa, aku ingin mirip dengan papa. Terkadang Rai juga diejek karena rambut Rai yang seperti ini."

Sakura sedikit terkejut mendengar permintaan anaknya. Tapi ia juga sedih mendengar anaknya harus menerima tekanan ejekan.

"Baiklah, papa setuju. Kita cat saja rambut Rai jadi hitam, kalau mata Rai 'kan sudah sama seperti papa." Rai tersenyum senang mendengar jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalau mama?" tanya Rai dengan polos.

"Tidak masalah. Lakukan saja, Rai."

"Dan aku juga ingin mengubah nama Rai. Menjadi Raito, Uchiha Raito, bagaimana, Sakura?" tanya Sasuke.

"Hm, aku setuju saja." Sakura mengangguk. "Kalau Rai sendiri bagaimana?"

"Ya, ya! Raito lebih keren dari Rai. Tapi Rai masih ingin dipanggil dengan Rai saja, hehe."

"Iya, iya." Sasuke mengusap lembut kepala Rai dan mereka berdua saling tersenyum manis.

Sakura hanya tersenyum dalam diam dan menikmati pemandangan di depan matanya. Sakura sangat bahagia, sungguh sangat bahagia.

"Tenanglah, tak ada lagi yang akan menyakiti kalian." Sasuke menatap Sakura dan Rai bergantian.

"Ah, Rai sayang papa dan mama!" Rai memeluk Sasuke dan Sakura secara bersamaan. Para pelayan yang berada di ruangan itu juga terharu dengan suasana kekeluargaan yang penuh dengan cinta ini. Meski mereka tahu, bahwa tuan mereka tidak akan sembarang mengakui wanita atau anak kecil lain sebagai istri dan anaknya. Tapi yang mereka ketahui dari Juugo, sekretaris Sasuke, tuan besar mereka mungkin telah jatuh cinta pada wanita ini. Meski wanita ini sudah mempunyai anak, dapat dilihat betapa Sasuke menyayangi anaknya dan juga ibu dari anak tersebut.

* * *

 ** _When there's madness, when there's poison in your head  
When the sadness leaves you broken in your bed  
I will hold you in the depths of your despair  
And it's all in the name of love_**

* * *

"Apa semuanya berjalan lancar?" tanya Sasuke pada salah satu bawahannya, Juugo.

"Ya tuan, perusahaan elektronik Jiraiya itu sudah bangkrut. Dan dia juga sudah tidak punya apa-apa lagi selain dirinya dan rumahnya." Juugo membungkuk dalam.

"Bagus. Kau akan mendapat bonus besar jika aku sudah mendapatkan beritanya di koran besok." Sasuke tersenyum tipis, sangat tipis.

"Terima kasih, tuan." Juugo kembali membungkuk.

"Kalau kau Suigetsu? Bagaimana?" Sasuke menatap tajam Suigetsu, ia sedikit kurang puas memang dengan bawahannya yang terkadang lalai dalam melaksanakan tugasnya. Dan ia hanya berharap kali ini Suigetsu tidak lagi lalai.

"Aku menemukannya merokok pinggir jalan, tuan." Suigetsu memberikan Sasuke beberapa lembar foto. Tertampang jelas di foto tersebut, seorang pria berambut krem keputihan, seperti rambut Rai. Kulitnya coklat tua dan juga terdapat tato disalah satu lengannya. Dari wajah pria itu, dapat Sasuke simpulkan bahwa pria ini bukan pria baik-baik.

"Hn, selidiki lebih jauh siapa dirinya. Kalian dua bekerja samalah. Jangan kecewakan aku."

"Baik, tuan." jawab Juugo dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

"Kalian boleh keluar."

Juugo dan Suigetsu segera menunduk, kemudian membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Sasuke berdiri dari kursi kebesarannya, membalikkan badan dan menatap awan mendung dari jendela tersebut.

"Aku mencintaimu, Sakura. Sangat." gumam Sasuke pada dirinya sendiri.

Sasuke menutup matanya sejenak untuk menenangkan dirinya. Semua yang ia lakukan hanya untuk Sakura dan Rai, semuanya.

:::

Sakura masih sibuk bermain dengan Rai. Rai meminta ibunya itu menemaninya karena terbiasa dengan kehidupan mereka yang hanya berdua. Sakura sangat bahagia melihat senyum di wajah Rai. Rai akan tumbuh besar dalam lingkungan yang sangat baik jika Sasuke tetap menyayanginya sepert ini. Awalnya Sakura ragu akan apa yang Sasuke katakan. Tapi keraguannya berubah menjadi ketetapan hati saat pagi ini Sasuke mengajak Rai dan Sakura untuk mengubah nama mereka berdua.

Sekarang Rai sudah sah bermarga Uchiha, dan namanya juga sudah berubah, Uchiha Raito. Uchiha Raito anak dari Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Sakura. Tertulis dengan jelas dan resmi di surat-surat itu. Dalam sepekan, kehidupan Sakura berubah drastis. Dari seorang budak menjadi nyonya besar Uchiha. Percaya atau tidak percaya, keajaiban itu ada. Dan Sakura sedang merasakannya sekarang.

Sasuke juga berkata padanya bahwa ayah dan ibunya sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan, sedangkan kakaknya Itachi, berada di luar negeri dan berprofesi sebagai dokter. Sehingga semua harta keluarga Uchiha jatuh ke tangan Sasuke. Dan lebih hebatnya lagi, Sasuke membuat perusahaan keluarganya itu jauh lebih sukses dibanding saat berada di tangan ayahnya.

Sakura sendiri masih bingung dengan Sasuke. Pria itu belum juga mengajaknya menikah. Tapi diluar itu, Sakura sudah sangat lega. Rai akan tumbuh dengan baik. Ada seorang ayah yang sangat menyayanginya. Dan bagi Sakura, hal lainnya tidaklah penting, yang penting anaknya dapat hidup dengan baik dan tidak terjun ke jalanan seperti dirinya. Lagipula Sasuke juga selalu memperlakukannya seperti layaknya seorang istri dan ibu dari anaknya. Sasuke tidak pernah memaksanya untuk melakukan hubungan suami-istri. Sakura tahu bahwa semua keinginan laki-laki adalah sama, dan ia juga sudah menyerahkan dirinya pada Sasuke. Namun Sasuke menolak dan berkata bahwa ia harus menyelesaikan beberapa masalah terlebih dulu. Setelah semua selesai, ia berjanji akan menikahi Sakura secepatnya. Bahkan Sasuke juga berkata ia akan memberitakan hal ini dengan konferensi pers karena tidak ingin gosip tidak benar beredar di masyarakat. Sakura hanya mengiyakan seluruh ucapannya. Entah mengapa semua perkataan pria itu dapat membuat hati Sakura menghangat.

Masih dalam ruangan yang sama, Sakura tertawa sekali-kali saat Rai membuat wajah lucu padanya. Tiba-tiba Sasuke masuk ke ruangan dimana Rai dan Sakura berada, ruangan yang telah dijadikan kamar Rai.

"Papa!" Rai berlari dan memeluk Sasuke. Sasuke memeluk dan mencium pelan pipi Rai.

"Hn, senang bermain bersama mama?"

"Ya, aku senang! Apakah papa mau bergabung?"

"Hn, tentu saja."

Mereka bertiga bermain bersama dalam hangatnya tawa dan canda sebagai satu keluarga.

* * *

 ** _I wanna testify  
Scream in the holy light  
You bring me back to life  
And it's all in the name of love_**

* * *

"Tuan, pria itu sudah kami binasakan. Tuan sudah boleh tenang sekarang." Juugo menyerahkan sebuah foto serta koran hari ini yang menyatakan terbunuhnya seorang pria tanpa terindentifikasi siapa pelaku pembunuhannya.

Sasuke menerima dan membacanya dengan seksama.

"Ternyata ia juga punya keluarga, tuan. Ia punya seorang anak perempuan dengan istrinya. Dia juga punya ibu yang sudah tua renta." jelas Suigetsu.

"Cih! Dasar pria tak tahu diri, aku semakin muak. Kirimkan santunan sebanyak 1 juta yen pada mereka. Taruh saja uangnya di depan pintu atau bagaimana. Pastikan mereka menerima uang itu." perintah Sasuke.

"Baik, tuan."

"Aku tidak ingin ini diketahui siapa pun. Kalian tahu maksudku 'kan?"

"Kami mengerti, tuan."

"Kerja yang bagus, aku akan memberi bonus pada kalian sekarang juga. Juugo, hotel dan apartemen di ujung jalan itu sudah aku ganti dengan namamu. Semua yang berada di tempat itu kini adalah milikmu. Kurasa sekarang kau sudah bisa menikahi gadis yang kau cintai itu 'kan?"

"Be-benarkah tuan? Astaga, terima kasih banyak, tuan. Terima kasih." Juugo yang tidak bisa menahan rasa bahagianya hingga menitikkan air mata.

"Hn, sama-sama." Sasuke mengangguk pelan.

"Dan kau, Suigetsu. Kau tahu kan berapa kali kau lalai dalam menjalankan tugasmu?" tatapan tajam Sasuke beralih ke Suigetsu.

"I-iya, aku tahu tuan. Maafkan aku." Suigetsu menunduk.

"Hn, tapi aku bukan orang yang tidak punya hati. Salahkan saja hatiku yang tidak tega ini."

"Nah, ini untukmu." Sasuke memberikan amplop coklat besar pada Suigetsu, "Bukalah."

Suigetsu menangguk dan membuka amplop itu perlahan. Dan mata Suigetsu terbelalak saat melihat apa isi dari amplop tersebut.

"Tu-tuan.. I-ini?" Suigetsu memandang Sasuke dan surat di dalam amplop itu bergantian.

Sasuke membeli salah satu galeri dan studio musik yang sudah disatukan menjadi satu gedung. Memiliki semua ini adalah impian Suigetsu sejak kecil.

"Hn, itu milikmu. Kau bisa baca namamu 'kan?"

"A-aku.. Terima kasih, tuan. Terima kasih. Aku tidak tahu harus berkata apa lagi pada tuan." Suigetsu segera menghapus cairan bening yang sempat jatuh dari matanya.

"Hn, kalian berdua bebas memilih keluar dari sini atau tetap bekerja padaku. Kalian sudah sangat banyak membantuku."

"Tuan, aku tidak mungkin meninggalkan sisi tuan. Aku akan tetap bekerja pada tuan sambil mengelola hotel dan apartemen yang tuan berikan padaku. Aku juga butuh nasehat tuan dalam mengelola semua itu." ucap Juugo dengan tegas.

"Aku juga tuan. Semua ini, semua yang tuan berikan padaku melebihi apa yang harusnya aku dapatkan. Aku sungguh ingin bekerja dengan tuan selama aku masih hidup." Suigetsu juga berpendapat sama dengan Juugo.

"Hn, baiklah." Sasuke tersenyum tipis.

"Mungkin aku akan menginap di hotelmu, Juugo" Juugo tersenyum. "Dan mungkin anakku nanti akan ku ikutkan kelas menggebuk drum di studio milikmu, Suigetsu." Suigetsu mengangguk. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke tersenyum pada kedua anak buahnya itu. Senyum yang benar-benar senyum.

"Baik, tuan. Terima kasih." ucap Juugo dan Suigetsu bersamaan.

:::

" _Anata_ , apakah kalian sudah selesai?"

Sakura dan Sasuke sudah sah menikah tiga bulan yang lalu. Dan hari ini mereka bersiap-siap untuk mengantar Raito di hari pertama ia bersekolah. Raito sudah genap berusia 5 tahun, baru saja berulang tahun 2 bulan yang lalu. Kini penampilan Raito sudah berubah. Rambut cepaknya yang sudah hitam permanen membuat ia terlihat sangat mirip dengan ayahnya. Pagi ini Raito meminta Sasuke untuk memandikannya. Sakura masih tidak dapat tenang dengan semua itu, ia masih tidak yakin dengan Sasuke yang entah bisa atau tidak mengurus anak kecil.

"Aku sudah siap mama, bagaimana?" Rai sudah berdiri di depan Sakura. Memakai seragam sekolah yang dilengkapi dengan dasi kupu-kupu kecil di lehernya. Rambutnya juga sudah disisir rapi ke samping.

"Wah, anak mama tampan sekali." Sakura mencium pelan pipi Rai.

"Mana untukku?" Sasuke berjalan mendekati Rai dan Sakura.

" _Anata_ , jangan bicara seperti itu di depan Rai."

"Aku akan sangat senang jika mama mencium papa." Rai tersenyum polos dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

Sakura sedikit gugup, tapi ia sangat menyayangi anaknya. Dan Sasuke juga sudah sah menjadi suaminya. Maka ia segera mengambil keputusan dalam hatinya.

Cup!

Sakura mencium tepat pada bibir Sasuke. Bukannya melepas karena ada Rai, tapi Sasuke malah memperdalam ciuman mereka. Kemudian mengakhiri ciuman tersebut dengan hisapan nakal pada bibir Sakura.

Rai hanya tersenyum senang melihat ayah dan ibunya mesra seperti itu.

"Hn, Rai, ada sesuatu yang harus papa katakan padamu."

"Apa itu papa?"

"Sebentar lagi Rai akan menjadi kakak."

"Benarkah? Dimana adik Rai?"

"Sabar sayang, masih di perut mama." Ucap Sakura sambil mengusap perutnya.

"Wah, benarkah? Aku tidak sabar untuk melihat adikku!" Rai ikut mengelus perut ibunya yang masih rata itu.

"Hn, papa juga. Jadi kakak yang baik untuk adik-adikmu nanti ya, Rai."

"Iya, papa. Papa dan mama tenang saja, Raito akan selalu menjaga adik-adik." Dan itu adalah pertama kalinya Rai memanggil dirinya sendiri dengan nama Raito, nama pemberian Sasuke.

"Rai, tidak keberatan jika dipanggil Raito?" tanya Sakura.

"Tidak, Raito suka nama Raito. Uchiha Raito, kereeen!" ucap Rai sambil melompat kegirangan.

"Hn, ayo cepat. Tidak ingin terlambat untuk hari pertama 'kan?"

"Ya!"

Dan begitulah hidup Sakura dan Raito saat ini. Kehidupan yang merupakan idaman para wanita diluar sana sudah dirasakan Sakura dan akan selamanya dirasakannya. Suami mapan, tampan dan penyayang. Seorang anak yang lucu dan juga pintar. Ditambah lagi dirahimnya sedang bernaung anak kandung dari Sasuke. Sakura merasa sangat beruntung. Kerja kerasnya terbalaskan. Semua perjuangannya tidak sia-sia. Dan saat ini Sakura hanya dapat bersyukur pada Tuhan dan berharap semua akan baik-baik saja. Dan ia percaya, semua yang dibangun atas dasar CINTA tidak akan runtuh dengan semudah itu.

* * *

 ** _In the name of love  
_ _.  
In the name of love  
_ _._**

 _ **In the name of**  
 **LOVE**_

* * *

END

* * *

Hai semuaaa, Shady update fic oneshot lagi.

Memang Shady itu mudah sekali terpengaruh dengan lirik dan irama lagu dan mungkin lagi tergila-gila dengan SasuSaku sehingga yang muncul dipikiran ya mereka berdua hahaha.

Saat Shady baca ulang, Shady jadi pingin punya bos kayak Sasuke. Baik banget yah smpe kasih aset sebesar itu, oh bahagianya jadi Juugo dan Suigetsu, hahaha.

Yosh, bagaimana fic oneshot ini? Mohon reviewnya yaa semua readers yang mampir, hehe.

Dan mari vote untuk ada atau tidaknya sequel, kalau banyak yang mau akan author lanjut ke sequelnya.

Terima kasih banyak ;D

Sincerely,

Shady.


End file.
